


Hermione's Awakening

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Facials, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While on their Horcrux hunt, with Ron gone, Hermione realises that she doesn't want to die a virgin. She explores her sexual appetites with the one she trusts most.Warning: this is pure smut.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

“Harry, do you mind if I ask you something?” Hermione asked from across the tent.

  
It was a cold night, the type of cold that you can feel right in your bones. The atmosphere in the tent was no warmer. Hermione had hardly smiled since Ron had disappeared, save for when she caught Harry looking at her with concern in his eyes.

  
“Of course,” Harry replied.

  
She placed her book down with care and placed herself next to him.  
“Do you think we’re going to survive this?” She asked.

  
It was a crushing question. In all the time they’d known each other, and all the times they’d faced off death and danger at each other’s side, she had never shown any doubt that, eventually, the bad times would end.  
  
“Honestly?” Harry said, after a long pause, “I don’t know if I ever thought I was going to make it to the end. I mean, I’m trying my best. But even if we manage to get rid of all these Horcruxes, I’m still going to have to face him in battle.”  
  
“We.” She reminded him, grabbing his arm. “We will face him in battle. You won’t be alone, not after all this.”  
  
Harry ignored her. He had no intention of ever letting that happen. “As best as I see it, our job is to destroy the Horcruxes, make him mortal again. At leas then we’ve given the others a shot.”  
  
“I have to admit,” she said slowly. “I’ve been coming to the same conclusion. The task Dumbledore has left us, it was too big for three people. It’s definitely too big for just us two.”  
  
Harry could not find the strength to disagree, and he had no desire to insult his friend’s prodigious intelligence. They both knew that the odds were stacked against them and, in a way, it felt better to acknowledge that than to live in denial.  
  
“Hey, we’ll keep on going to the end, though. It doesn’t matter how hopeless it seems, we won’t give up.”  
  
She smiled at him, and it was genuine this time. “Never.”  
  
He slung an arm around her shoulder and dragged her in a little closer. They rested their heads together in a kind of half-embrace.  
  
“What made you ask?” Harry asked after a little while. “Why the sudden fatalism?”  
  
Hermione chewed her lip. “I guess I just started to think about all the things I never got a chance to do.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Like what?” Harry asked.  
  
“I’m a virgin.” She said bluntly. “I’ve never had sex.”  
  
Harry felt his cheeks begin to glow, despite the cold. “Erm, okay. That isn’t what I was thinking of, but I guess it’s something.”  
  
“You and Ginny have, haven’t you?”  
  
“Erm, yeah, I guess.” He mumbled.  
  
She laughed softly. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry. Merlin, I actually think you’d rather be fighting Voldemort than having this conversation right now.”  
  
“We’ve never had a conversation like this before,” he said defensively.  
  
“That’s true.” Hermione agreed. Their relationship had been as platonic as could be. There had never been even a hint of anything more than that. She continued, “If you want me to stop, that’s okay. I just wanted to know, well, what it feels like, I guess.”  
  
“No, it’s okay. I understand.” Harry murmured. “It feels good, I guess. Well, really good. I mean, I’m not really experienced or anything, we only did it a few times. And, y’know, we had to improvise a little bit. It was all about finding little pockets of space and time when Ron wouldn’t be around.”  
  
Hermione laughed lightly. “You did a good job. Ron’s absolutely clueless. If he knew you two had done it, I think he’d blow his top.”  
  
“He’d never speak to me again,” Harry agreed. “Poor old Ron, he never did have much of a sense of perspective.”  
  
“He’d get over it.” Hermione reassured. “If we do get through this, he’ll accept it if you give him time.”  
  
Harry wasn’t entirely convinced, but he nodded. “Maybe.”  
  
They fell into silence, for a little while. There was a hint of tension in the air, as though each wanted the conversation to proceed further, but neither knew what was appropriate to ask, or what the other would be comfortable with.  
  
“I think I’m going to go to bed,” Hermione said. She got up from beside him and walked slowly towards her compartment. At the entrance, she hesitated. Her back was turned to Harry, but he knew she was in a verbal dialogue with herself. And he hoped that she would say whatever it was she obviously wanted to say.  
  
Eventually, she did. “Harry, you broke up with Ginny, didn’t you? Before we left.”  
  
“You know that I did,” he replied. “Come on, Hermione, if you want to say something, say it. I won’t judge you.”  
  
“I want to try it.” She said, firmly. “I don’t want to die without having had sex.”  
  
“What are you saying, Hermione?” Harry asked. He knew what he hoped she was saying. It was something he had never thought about before or considered as a possibility, yet suddenly, he wanted it.  
  
She rolled her eyes. “You know exactly what I mean, Harry. It’s not like I’m spoilt for choice of guys right now.”  
  
Harry got up. They approached each other from opposite sides of the tent. They stopped, perhaps a few inches apart.  
  
“If there was another guy, would you still choose me?” He asked. “Or are you asking me because I a who you want.”  
  
She paused, aware of the boundary that they were about to violate. She was at the Rubicon; one more step, and that line was crossed forever.  
She made the step. “You are who I want.”  
  
And then their lips crashed together. Harry needed not ask her when she had come to this realisation. This decision was not the result of rational calculation but of instinct and the sudden, reflexive realisation that despite Cho, despite Ginny, and despite never knowing harbouring any romantic thoughts for Hermione whatsoever, it was her, and it had always been her, who he wanted.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked breathlessly, when they broke apart. “You know there’s no turning back once we do this.”  
  
“I know.” She replied. “I want this.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
They came together again, and now Harry dared to run his hand through her hair, so soft and feathery, and down her back, and then lower again.  
  
“Harry, I’ve never done this before. I need you tell me what to do.”  
  
He raised his eyebrows cockily. “That’s a first. I’d have guessed you would have come prepared, maybe done some reading in the library.”  
  
“Shut up, you,” she said fondly, swatting in on the arm. “Just tell me what you want me to do.”  
  
“Erm, okay. Well, I guess you could start by, maybe, taking your clothes off?” He said hesitantly.  
  
She laughed at his tone. “You don’t seem that comfortable being in charge. I take it that Ginny usually takes the lead between you two?”  
  
Harry blushed. “Erm, maybe.”  
  
It was certainly true that Ginny liked to take the initiative. She was a no-nonsense girl who knew what she liked. In honesty, given his inexperience, Harry had been pleased to have someone to tell him what to do.  
  
“You really want me to tell you what to do?” He asked. “I don’t know, it doesn’t really seem like you.”  
  
“Why, because I’m bossy?” She asked, in a mock-affronted tone.  
  
“Well, yeah.”  
  
She rolled her eyes mirthfully. “Harry, I may not have had sex myself, but even I know that people can like different things in bed to what they like outside it.”  
  
Harry could hardly hold back a laugh. Hermione, the bossiest and most assertive young witch he had ever known, was quite evidently a submissive in bed.  
  
Then, she leaned in and whispered very quietly in his ear: “You know, Harry, if you’re the one in charge, that means you get to do anything you like to me.”  
  
The way she said “anything”, so layered with suggestiveness, sent all kinds of images flooding into his lustful mind. All the things he had wanted to do with Ginny but that he had never had the guts to ask for, he could now imagine himself doing to Hermione. There she was, in his mind, on her knees in front of him, his thick cum dripping down her cheeks and off her chin.  
  
“Anything?” He croaked.  
  
She looked him directly in the eyes. “Anything,” she said, and then added: “Sir.”  
  
It was all he needed to hear. “Get naked. Now.” He ordered, his authoritative tone unrecognisable from only minutes before.  
  
Her eyes flashed with excitement. This was what she wanted. “Yes, sir.”  
  
She began to strip herself. If she was nervous, she wasn’t letting on. She was no ordinary virgin, that was for sure, but then, Hermione was extraordinary in every way. He wondered what other kinks and desires she had been hiding away in that brilliant mind of hers, and he wondered what she would let him do to her tonight. She pulled her layers of jumpers off over her head, and then unbuttoned her top, shrugging it off her shoulders to leave her torso bare. Harry breathed out at the sight of her small breasts, peaked with nipples which quickly hardened in the cold air. Then she shimmied out of her trousers, pulling down her underwear with them, and she was left naked in front of them. Harry had never thought he would see her like this. Indeed, he had never even thought of her like this. Yes, he had always known that she was beautiful. But he’d never even considered it a possibility that he was see her as she was now.  
  
“What do you think?” She asked, fluttering her eyelashes like a veela.  
  
“Turn around.” Harry responded gruffly.  
  
She did so. Harry took in the creamy expanse of her back, and the toned definition of her calves. His eyes settled on her arse. It was shaped like an upside-down heart, widest at the bottom. And it was very firm, very toned. Hermione noticed how his eyes lingered there and took note. She wanted this to be as memorable for him as it undoubtedly would be for her; she wanted to give him things that Ginny never had. It was in her nature, after all, to never settle for second best.  
  
“Very nice,” she heard him breathe. Then, louder, he said: “Turn around, get on your knees, and crawl over to me.”  
  
Her heart raced at being given such firm instructions. This was what she liked. There was no explaining it; no rationalising it with her usual total self-dependence. It had distressed her at first, knowing that being treated like this was what got her pulse racing. But now she had come to accept it and to enjoy it. She lowered herself to her knees and began to crawl over to him.   
  
Remembering his obvious appreciation for her arse, she made sure to accentuate its every movement as she came towards him. As she approached, he unzipped his jeans and freed his trapped manhood.  
  
“Harry,” Hermione breathed. “It’s almost as long my wand! I hope Ginny told you how big you are.”  
  
Harry shook his head. She’d never mentioned it but, then again, she’d fooled around with Dean a bit before they’d ever got together. Dean was rumoured to be the best endowed guy in Gryffindor.  
  
“She doesn’t know how lucky she was,” Hermione responded. “Can I touch it?”  
“I want you to suck it.” Harry instructed. “Get it as deep as you can.”  
  
Hermione felt a tingle run down her spine at the order. She smiled and told him: “You’re really good at this, Harry. At ordering me around. I really appreciate it.”  
  
He shot her a brief, warm smile to let her know that he appreciated her encouragement. This was, after all, new to him. Then he restored his stern demeanour. “Put it in your mouth.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
She opened her mouth wide to accommodate him, grasped his shaft with one hand, and then took him in. Harry immediately gasped at the warmth of her welcoming mouth. Hermione observed the weight of his cock on her tongue, as well as the dull warmth that radiated from it. He carried a peculiar, but not unpleasant, taste. Her heart began to race faster as she realised what she was doing; that she was actually taking her best friend’s substantial organ in her mouth.  
  
“You’re doing great,” Harry whispered at her in between moans. “You look fantastic.”  
  
It was an unbelievable sight. She was naked from head to toe. Kneeling in front of him, she looked incredibly submissive. Her lips were stretched wide around his cock, and her eyes never left his.  
  
She pulled his cock out of her mouth and slapped it lightly against her cheek. “Do I look like a slut?” She asked. It was her way of reminding him that, although she appreciated his kind words and encouragement, it was being degraded that turned her on most.  
  
“Yes,” Harry breathed. “You’re my submissive little slut.”  
  
Frankly, he could still hardly believe that this was what she liked. Before this experience, he would have assumed that calling Hermione Granger a “slut” would be met with one reaction alone: a slap in the face. But, in honesty, he liked it. He was beginning to realise that, in this mood, Hermione really would let him do anything to her. And that raised possibilities that had been off the table with Ginny.  
  
He wanted her arse. But, submissive or not, would she really let him do that to her, on her first time?  
  
She had him back in her mouth now, and was bobbing up and down enthusiastically. When she tried to take him deep, she gagged and spluttered. “This is more difficult than it looks in the books,” she murmured, mostly to herself, as her chest heaved, before she took him again. This time, she got him deep enough that her eyes began to water.  
  
Harry could feel himself getting close to bursting point, but he wasn’t ready to finish yet. “I want you to go and lie on your back on my bed,” he instructed her, while his cock was still jammed down her throat. She nodded as best as she could and, after bobbing her head a few more times, withdrew her mouth from him with a gasp, and followed his instructions. Harry pursued her, discarding items of clothing as he did so. He was not entirely comfortable with his naked form. He was conscious of his skinny frame; despite years of Quidditch, he was not as built up as he would have liked to be.  
  
“I’m going to give you something new,” he told Hermione.  
  
He began by kissing the side of her neck, while his fingers found her hard nipples. Hermione gasped at the stimulation, laying her head back and closing her eyes. After a little while, Harry moved down. His tongue replaced his fingers on her nipples, and his fingers moved to tickle and stomach and to knead her buttocks. Then, after laying a trail of kisses between her breasts and navel, he knelt between her legs.  
  
“I want you to tell me what makes you feel good,” he told her softly, momentarily breaking out of character. “What feels good for you might be different to what felt good for Ginny. I want this to be memorable for you.”  
She nodded and did not seem annoyed that he had broken out of the dominating persona that she preferred.  
  
He descended upon her clit, using his thumb to lift its hood and leave it exposed. Two fingers from his other hand slipped inside her as he licked her clit ferociously. She was soaking wet; his fingers met no resistance.  
“A little slower. Your tongue.” She requested breathlessly. Harry nodded and followed her direction. Her chest began to heave.  
  
“That’s good,” she mumbled. The tip of his tongue was making small, slow circles around her swollen nub. His fingers were bent inside her, lightly rubbing her inner frontal walls. He continued in this position for some time, encouraged by the vibration of her hips, and the fact that she began to unconsciously press herself closer and harder into his face. It wasn’t the same as what Ginny liked; Ginny liked things hard and fast.  
  
“Oh, Merlin.” She warbled, after a little while. “I think… I think…”  
She couldn’t complete her sentence, nor did she need to. Her body began to shake uncontrollably and she could no longer hold in her moans. Harry continued to stimulate her until her orgasm died down. He was rather pleased at the outcome of his exertions.  
  
“I don’t know whether you’ve had more practice than you let on or whether you’re just a natural, but that was bloody amazing.” Hermione gasped.  
“Do you need a second to recover?” He replied from between her legs.  
She shook her head. “No. I want you to take my virginity.”  
  
Harry got up from his knees and climbed over her, placing his cock at her entrance. He could feel his heart thudding in his chest. Somehow, he felt more nervous now than he had while doing the same thing for Ginny.  
  
“If it hurts, tell me. I’ll stop straight away.” He said. The game of domination and submission had been suspended. It could be restored later, perhaps, but for now, complete clarity between them was imperative.  
  
“I know you will,” she replied, reaching out to stroke his face affectionately. “But I want this. Please, fuck me.”  
  
It was, he was pretty sure, the first time he had heard her swear. And it was all he needed. He pushed himself gently into her. He had to poke around a little bit to find the right angle. She was very tight, but her wetness helped guide him in.  
  
Once his head was in, he stopped. “Is it okay?” He asked. “You feel tense.”  
She nodded fiercely. “It’s good. Feels a bit weird, I guess. But good. Just keep on going slow.”  
  
He continued to inch himself into her. Gradually, she began to ease up. Her muscles untensed and she began to breathe more softly. Eventually, Harry bottomed out. He was fully inside her.  
  
“Does it hurt?” He asked.  
  
She shook her head. “Doesn’t hurt. Just needs a bit of getting used to. You can thrust slowly, if you like.”  
  
He began to move slowly back and forth inside her. He lowered his head to capture her nipple in his mouth, hoping that the stimulation would help her to relax. She gasped and ran her fingers through his black hair as he did so, which Harry took as a sign of appreciation.  
  
He was inside Hermione. His best friend. Someone he’d never previously seen in a sexual light. And it felt good; more intense than those rushed encounters with Ginny, certainly. Ron now had two reasons to want to kill him. He’d fucked his mate’s sister and his crush. He couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty, though. There might be time for recriminations later, but not now.  
  
“Happy we did this?” He teased Hermione.  
  
She giggled lightly. “I think I’d have missed out if I’d died without experiencing this. It’s amazing. You’re amazing. Think you could speed up a little bit?”  
“Are you ready for that?”  
  
“I think so. I feel acclimatised. I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

  
Harry nodded and began to thrust faster and deeper. She responded with louder moans. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her hands grasped the bedsheet tightly. She wrapped her legs around him as if to draw him deeper. She seemed to like it most when he withdrew himself right to the tip and then plunged himself deep, and he found that he could tease her by pausing for a second each time he pulled out, forcing her to wait in anticipation of his next thrust.  
  
He leaned in to her ear, whispering: “Want me to take charge again?”  
She nodded fiercely.  
  
In response, Harry flipped her over onto her hands and knees. Her arse looked majestic, pointing up at him. He pushed himself inside her, slowly at first, letting her get used to the new position. She sunk her head into the pillow, saying in a muffled voice: “Gosh, you go deep in this position.”  
  
Harry decided to test new waters. As he thrust slowly inside her, he swatted her bum lightly. She seemed to like it, beginning to move her own hips so as to impale herself repeatedly on his cock. Harry responded by slapping her harder.  
“Oh, yeah.” She moaned. “Have I been a bad girl?”  
  
Harry stifled a laugh – this was so unlike the ordinary, libido-free Hermione. But he liked it – a lot.  
  
“Yeah,” he replied, though he struggled to think of anything especially naughty or forbidden that she’d done. He was willing to bet she was into all kinds of teacher-student roleplay, but he felt that should wait until a time when they were a bit more experienced.  
  
He spanked her again.  
  
“What have I done that’s bad?” She asked, urging him to continue the dirty talk.  
Harry scrambled to think. “You’re making me cheat on Ginny,” he said after a short delay. It wasn’t true, of course. They both knew he’d broken up with Ginny before leaving. But he was willing to bet she liked the thought that she was making him cheat. Hermione in a less horny mood would be scandalised by the prospect of cheating. In this mood, however, it played to her naturally competitive spirit.  
  
“Oh yeah?” She asked. “Do I fuck as well as Ginny?”  
  
“Depends on what you let me do to you,” Harry teased, whispering into her ear.  
“Anything,” she said immediately. She was ramming her arse into him, now, trying to quicken the pace of his thrusts. “You can do anything to me.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Harry asked. Then, he wetted a finger in his mouth and slid it into her arse. She gasped at the intrusion and suddenly grasped for her wand, sitting on the bed a little way away. Harry first wondered whether she was going to hex him for the unsolicited intrusion and began to apologise. But instead, she whispered three charms under her breath. Harry felt her arse loosen and lubricate around his finger.  
  
“Don’t stop, that feels good.” She said. “Just a cleaning charm, a lubricating one, and something to loosen me up a bit.”  
  
Merely the fact that she had learned those charms was enough to make Harry want to come. She had been researching anal sex, and had obviously concluded that she was open to the prospect. He began to thrust harder, and added another finger to her arse.  
  
His dirty talk now took on a new vigour, a dimension that he hadn’t realised he possessed. “Merlin, Hermione. I never realised you were such a dirty slut. You love having your two holes filled at once, don’t you?”  
  
“I love it,” she confirmed.  
  
Harry could feel the pressure building up in his balls. The feeling of her tight pussy around his cock, combined with her lurid dirty talk and the visual glory of her arse bouncing up and down his shaft, was too much.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” he grunted. “Where can I do it?”  
  
“Anywhere,” she gasped. “Wherever you want. I’m your slut. You can mark me however you want, inside or outside.”  
  
“Your face.” He said immediately. “I’m going to cum on your face.”  
If this was to be the only time they ever had sex, he wanted an image that would be permanently burned into his brain. He wanted to see his cum dripping down her beautiful features, perhaps settling in her soft, curvy hair. Whenever anyone else saw her, they would see an innocent and prudish woman; whenever he saw her, he would see a cumslut. Ginny had already let him do this to her, and he could still picture the image in his head: his thick load settled over her freckles and bedded in her ginger hair. He wanted the same now.  
  
He pulled himself out of her, and she knew to scramble to her knees in front of him. She opened her eyes and her mouth wide, sticking out her tongue as though hoping to make it an appealing target.  
  
“You might want to close your eyes,” he advised. “I think there might be a lot.”  
His first experience of a facial, with Ginny, had been a wonderful experience, but neither had been aware of the stinging effect that semen could have on the eyes. Ginny’s eyes had been bloodshot for the rest of the day, a situation which each found difficult to explain, and which generated much giggling among the more sexually active girls in Gryffindor, who evidently knew exactly what had happened. It had been an embarrassing episode, though at least Harry had been able to garner from those who were giggling who among his fellow Gryffindors had partaken in the act of a facial themselves. Lavender, perhaps, was no surprise, but he hadn’t taken Katie Bell for such a sexual libertine.  
Hermione shook her head. “I want to see this. I know a charm to deal with the consequences, if necessary.”  
  
“Of course you do,” he chuckled, and began to stroke himself. “Now tell me what you want.”  
  
“I want your cum on my face, sir.” She said, in a sultry tone. “I want you to mark me as yours. I want to feel like your degraded little slut while your warm cum drips down my face. I want you to shoot some in my mouth so that I can taste you.”  
  
“I’m close,” Harry said, standing right over her face, and accelerating his pumps.  
  
“Come on my face,” she demanded. “Cum right over my face, and in my hair, and in my mouth. Cover me with your load. Do it.”  
  
Harry groaned and released. His first rope shot right up her nose and on her forehead. His second pooled just under her left eye. His third shot across her tongue. His fourth splattered her right cheek. Then, he distributed a series of smaller squirts over her chin and forehead.  
  
“How do I look?” She giggled once he was finished, having swallowed what had settled on her tongue.  
  
She was a mess, unrecognisable from the proud, bossy teacher’s pet he knew so well.  
  
“Amazing,” he responded.  
  
“Pass me my wand?” She requested, giggling, “I can only see through one eye.”  
He did so, and she quickly summoned her small camera from the other room. “Take a picture for me?” She asked. “I want to see.”  
  
Harry stood over her while she beamed into the camera, as his cum slowly rolled down her face. He snapped a picture.  
  
“Thank you,” she said. “It’ll take a little time to develop.”  
  
She used her fingers to scrape his white, creamy discharge into her mouth, before swallowing it with an appreciative gulp. Then, she cast a cleaning charm to eliminate the rest.  
  
She stood up and embraced Harry. “Thank you for doing that. You were incredible. You managed to be gentle while also fulfilling my domination fantasy. I wouldn’t have trusted anyone else to be my first.”  
  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Harry responded. He was glad that things hadn’t suddenly become awkward between them, and he found that he did not regret anything that had happened.  
  
“One thing though.” She said, withdrawing from the embrace. Her voice became sterner, though it was still gentle underneath. “What I like in bed doesn’t change a thing about how you, or anyone else, gets to treat me. Just because I like being submissive in bed doesn’t mean any guy gets to treat me like that in ordinary life. After I swallow your load, I am not to be fucked with.”


	2. More exploration

Later that evening, Hermione returned to Harry’s tent compartment. There had been no awkwardness since their encounter earlier, but each needed some space and privacy to come to terms with what had just occurred between them.

“Hey, Hermione.” Harry smiled as she came into his compartment. She was wearing a dressing gown, without anything obvious on underneath. Harry was in his pyjamas, getting warm under his duvet.

“Hey,” she returned the smile and came to sit next to him. 

“What can I do for you?” He asked. 

She reached into her pocket and fished something out. “The photo is developed. Thought you might like to see it.”

Harry nodded. He felt himself stir down below. She handed him the photo. And there she was, her beautiful features obscured by his thick, white cum. He loved the beaming smile on her face, which was testament to her enjoyment of the experience.

“It’s incredible,” he said.

“I love it,” she agreed.

“You’d better make sure Ron never finds it, though,” Harry laughed. “He’d kill me if he found out what we did. And he’d bloody crucify me if he found out that I’ve been with both you and Ginny.”

“Did you do this with Ginny?” Hermione asked, waving the photo.

Harry nodded. He felt her shiver next to him, and he knew that she was already in the mood again. 

“Did she like it?”

“Not as much as you, I don’t think. But yeah, she liked it well enough.” Harry replied. 

“How many times did you two have sex?” 

“Maybe six or seven?” Harry guessed. “We could only do it when Ron wasn’t around and when he found a safe spot.”

Hermione reached under the blanket and began to slowly stroke Harry’s cock. He did not object. They were both ready to go again, and they were both enjoying this discussion.

“Where did Ginny like to take your cum the most?” Hermione asked breathlessly.   
Harry thought for a second. “Inside her. She thought that was the most romantic way.”

“Which hole?” Hermione teased. Her strokes became harder, now, and Harry could feel himself grow to full length.

“Pussy most of the time, but she liked it in her mouth too.” Harry replied. Despite everything that they’d done, he could still hardly believe that they were having this conversation. Only a few hours ago, it would have been unimaginable.

“Not her arse?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. “You seem to have something of a predilection for arses.”

Harry groaned. “You noticed me looking.”

“You weren’t the most subtle,” Hermione laughed. “You put two fingers up there, after all.”

“Well, in answer to your question, no.” Harry replied. “We talked about it sometimes, and I think she would have let me, y’know, fuck her there some time, but we just weren’t together long enough.”

“But it turns you on. The idea. Doesn’t it?”

“As much as any guy.” He replied, trying to sound casual.

“Why?”

“Why what?” 

“What do you like so much about the idea of anal sex?”

Harry thought for a second. “The taboo, I guess. The idea that if they’ll let me do that, they’d let me do anything?”

“Makes sense,” Hermione nodded sagely. 

She didn’t speak for a little while after. She stroked his cock slowly. Harry knew that he was so close to getting what he wanted; that she was so close to offering it. But he didn’t know how to persuade her to take that final step.  
In the end, he didn’t need to.  
She leaned into his ear, whispering: “Can I tell you a little secret?”

He nodded furiously.

“When we were fucking earlier, when you put your fingers in my arse,” she whispered. “I was kind of hoping that you’d put something bigger in there.”  
She gave his cock a suggestive squeeze. 

“I want you to fuck me in my butt.” She said. “I want to be the first who gives you that experience. Not Ginny. I’m sure you’ll have anal sex with plenty of lucky women in your life, but I want to be your first. I want you to think back to this moment every time you do it in the future.”

“Are you sure?” Harry croaked.

“I’m sure,” she replied, and to make her point, she cast the same three charms that had made herself ready for him earlier. Then, tore off his blanket and positioned herself over him. In the cowgirl position, she placed his cock at her lubricated entrance.

“It’s yours to take if you want it. All you have to do is push.”  
He pushed upwards, and she gasped at the intrusion. Her charms had made her thoroughly lubricated and looser than would otherwise have been the case, but nonetheless his cock felt foreign in her tight passage.

“Is it okay?” Harry grunted, as his tip lodged itself in her arse. 

“Just keep going,” Hermione replied. She knew that the entrance was the tightest part, and that his head was the widest part of his cock. Therefore, to get the most uncomfortable part over with, she thrust her hips down in a single, rapid motion that took at least another two inches of his cock into her.

She cried out at the stinging sensation that accompanied the motion.

“Hermione, I can stop…” Harry said, worried at the noises she was making. It felt, and looked, incredible for him, but he could hardly enjoy it when she looked in such pain.

She shook her head. “No. I just needed to get that bit over with. The pain’s starting to die down, now. I promise.”

Harry nodded. “Okay. I think you should set the pace, though.”

Hermione began to ride him slowly. Considering it was the first time she had ridden a cock, let alone while doing anal sex, Harry thought she did rather well. She lifted herself up to the end of his shaft and then let herself descend. Each time she repeated this motion, she took a little bit more of his cock, until his entire length was inside her. Growing more confident, she began to gyrate her hips and she rose and descended, and her whimpers of discomfort soon turned into moans of pleasure.

“How is it?” Harry breathed, his eyes glued to the sight of her tight ring stretched around his thick shaft.

“Bloody incredible,” she replied, running her hands through her hair, with her eyes scrunched tightly shut. “It hurt at first, but now I’m used to it, I think it might even feel better than in my pussy.”

Harry groaned. His friend wasn’t just a one-in-a-million intellect. She was also the one-in-a-million girl who preferred anal sex.

“How’s it for you?” She asked. “Everything you hoped for?”

“And more.” Harry replied. 

“You wanted to do this to me as soon as you saw my arse, didn’t you?” She asked teasingly. 

Harry nodded. There was no point trying to hide it.

“It’s funny,” she said, continuing to ride him. “I never saw the attraction until tonight. Whenever the other Gryffindor girls talked about it, I thought it sounded disgusting.”

Harry lifted his hands to tweak her nipples while she rode him. “I didn’t realise that the girls’ dormitories discussed that kind of thing.”

Hermione blushed. “I never joined in. I just listened to the others speaking about it while pretending to be asleep. It turned me on hearing them speak about it.”

“I want to hear all the details,” Harry admitted. He liked the idea of knowing what went on behind the closed doors of the Gryffindor female dormitories.   
Hermione giggled. “A lot of people said they’d be interested in fucking you.”  
Harry paused, gobsmacked. “Are you serious? Why?”

“You’re the ‘Chosen One’,” she said, rolling her eyes. “A lot of people get turned on by that.”

“I never knew,” he murmured.

“I’ll tell you all you want to know.” Hermione promised. “But might I suggest you finish fucking my arse first?”

With a growl, Harry pushed her off his cock and onto her hands and knees. Then, he lined himself up against her now-gaping hole and pushed himself back in from behind. He grasped a fistful of her hair, pulling her head up, and began to thrust rapidly.

“Like this?” He asked.

“Yes, YES.” Hermione cried. “Do me rough and hard.”

“Spread yourself for me.”

She reached behind and spread her arse cheeks. This gave Harry an unencumbered view of his cock pistoning in and out of her forbidden hole.   
“Tell me where my cock is.” He instructed her.

“It’s in my arse.” She murmured in reply.

“Louder.”

“You’re in my arse.”

“You can do better than that!” Harry declared, slapping one of her cheeks. 

Hermione growled, and then screamed: “Your huge fucking cock is stretching my tight slutty arsehole.”

The filthy words sounded totally foreign tumbling from Hermione’s mouth – and that only made them that much hotter. There was little more appealing, Harry thought, than a goody two shoes who turned out to be kinky behind closed doors. It was a secret about her that nobody in the world knew but him. Whenever anyone else looked at Hermione, they would see a prim and proper young woman. They would never see what he had seen – her face covered in streaks of his cum, and her arse stretched around his cock.

Suddenly, Hermione surprised Harry by pushing herself off his cock. She pivoted so that his cock stood erect just over her face.

“Hit me with it,” she told him.

“I’m sorry?” Harry asked, gobsmacked. Given where his cock had been, this seemed a new level of slutty, even for her. 

“Hit me with your cock. Rub it on my face.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to feel slutty.”

Harry gave her what she wanted. He smacked his erect cock against her cheeks, one by one, and smeared it all over her forehead. Hermione’s fingers shot down to her clit – she really got off from being treated like this.

And then, she took his cock in her mouth. It was enough to make Harry want to explode. She took him deep, with enthusiasm, and made a show of lapping up the pre-cum that began to seep from his tip. 

“Merlin, Hermione, that’s naughty.” Harry whispered. “Does it, like, taste any different?”

“A little bit,” Hermione admitted. 

Harry could feel his orgasm approaching. He had wanted to last longer; there were so many positions that he still wanted to try. But Hermione’s nonchalant admission that she could taste her own arse on his cock was too much.   
“Hermione…” he croaked, trying to warn her.

She seemed to know what was about to happen, though, as she opened her mouth wide, stuck her tongue out and pointed his cock directly into the opening. Harry groaned as his load coated her tongue. It was less copious than his earlier effort, but nonetheless sufficient to give her a healthy serving. She made a grand show of running it over her tongue and then gargling it before finally choosing to swallow. 

“I enjoyed that more than I thought I would,” she said afterwards, patting her stomach. 

“The anal or the cum?”

“Both, I guess.”

Harry sighed and shook his head disbelievingly. “You, Hermione Granger, really are full of surprises.”


End file.
